What You Don't Know
by IamAgLeek
Summary: His exgirlfriend's dead and now Greg has to take care of the daughter he never knew.UPDATED. 21606.
1. Problems

**What you don't know  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the CSI characters, except for Greg.... Or not. Well, I do own Taryn and Brooke.  
  
A/N: This might be a little out of character, just a warning.  
  
Chapter 1: I'll be there**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The phone was ringing in the distance, waking him up. He groaned in protest and reached toward it, knocking his alarm clock down.  
  
He finally managed to grab it and pressed the talk button  
  
"Lo" he muttered  
  
"Greg... it's me" a voice answered  
  
"Taryn?" he asked  
  
"You need to come back"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned  
  
"Holly's dead" she chocked out.  
  
His heart stopped and he dropped the phone. He could hear Taryn's voice calling out his name. He got over his shock long enough to pick the phone back up.  
  
"How?" he asked, sadly  
  
"She was hit by a drunk driver. The car smashed into the passenger side and she was dead on impact. Brooke's okay, I was watching her. She doesn't understand why her mom's not here. That's why you need to come back. You're her legal guardian now, and you need to come get her. Holly's funeral is Saturday. Please Greg, you have to come"  
  
He was already packing his stuff, not bothering to take a shower. He grabbed his keys and told her he was on his way. He ran out to his car, and drove to the airport as quick as he could.  
  
The airport was crowded, considering it was almost Christmas. He ran to the counter and groaned when he saw the long line.  
  
20 minutes later, it was his turn.  
  
He slapped his credit card on the counter and said, "I need the soonest flight to New York"  
  
The lady smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry sir, but all those flights are booked"  
  
"There has to be something. Can you check again?"  
  
She checked the computer again and said, "Sir, all flights are booked... Wait hold on. We just had a cancellation. The flight is coached and it stops in Denver, Detroit and then in New York City.  
  
He nodded in understanding and took his ticket eagerly. His flight was taking off in 5 minutes. He glanced at his watch and noticed he was supposed to be at work in 30 minutes.  
  
This is more important. He thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Gil Grissom glanced at the clock above the table in the breakroom. Shift started 25 minutes ago, and Greg still hadn't shown up.  
  
He had asked everyone if they knew where he was, but no one did. Nick walked by and noticed his boss staring at the clock.  
  
"He still not here" Nick's voice broke through the silence  
  
Grissom shook his head. Nick got out his cell phone and dialed Greg's home.  
  
"No answer at his house and his cell is out of service," Nick stated.  
  
"He's okay. But, maybe you and Sara or Warrick should go by his house. Just in case" he added  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Greg was shaking when he got off the airplane. He was nervous about seeing them again.  
  
He got his bag and finally got a cab. It's been 5 years since he's been here, and everything looked the same.  
  
Being in the cab brought back so many memories for him.  
  
The last time he was here, he was in the cab leaving for Vegas.  
  
_**5 years ago....**_  
  
_**"I'm leaving" Greg announced. He already called a cab and packed his bags.**_

_**Holly clung on his arms and begged him to stay. "Please, I'm so sorry"**  
  
**"Maybe one day I'll forgive you, but not now"  
  
"Greg please!" she cried  
  
"You messed up, so now it's your problem"  
  
"You can't leave. I...I'm pregnant"  
  
"I can't be sure it's mine. I mean you did sleep with other people besides me, right?"**_

**End of Flashback**

He heard from her again. She sent him a picture of Brooke. She looked just like him. He wanted to go back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to face her again.  
  
The cab drove toward the familiar apartment buildings, none of them has changed. He was nervous about seeing Taryn again.  
  
He hadn't heard from her since he left. She was part of the reason he left. Their mom and dad had just died and Taryn started using drugs. He tried helping her, but failed.  
  
She called him a couple of times, to let him know how Brooke and Holly were doing. She told him she checked herself into rehab, and was now clean.  
  
Taryn had been helping Holly out ever since Brooke was born.  
  
He pulled up to her apartment and paid the driver. He grabbed his stuff out the back and headed up the stairs. Before he could ring the doorbell, Taryn had run out and was giving him a suffocating hug.  
  
"Greg, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much" she cried  
  
He gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek and said, "Me too"  
  
A little girl appeared in the doorway and stood shyly in the corner.  
  
Taryn pulled away and lead the girl toward him. She had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was about 4 ½ years old.  
  
"Greg, this is Brooke"  
  
He knelt down on one knee and said, "Hi Brooke, I'm your dad"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: Another story... I have 3 WIP's now! Well hope you liked the story. Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. In the Past

**What you don't know **

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the CSI characters. Well, I do own Taryn and Brooke.

A/N: This might be a little out of character, just a warning.

**Chapter 2: In the Past**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hi Brooke I'm your dad" He said, leaning down so they were the same height

The little girl looked up at Taryn as if to ask if it was okay. Taryn nodded her head and Brooke wrapped her arms around him.

"Mommy's dead" She cried, tears forming down her cheeks

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Shh… Brooke. Its okay, I'm here now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where the hell is he?" Grissom asked when Nick and Sara walked back into the doors of the crime lab.

"We don't know. He wasn't at his apartment, and the neighbors haven't seen him since yesterday"

"What can we do?" Sara asked

"I guess all we can do is wait" Grissom said

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Greg watched the little girl sleep peacefully in her bed. Brooke had finally passed out after an hour of crying. He looked around the room and sighed in sadness. There was so much that he had missed out on, and he knew that he could never get that back. He also knew that there were going to be a lot to look forward too, some good and some bad.

Could he really do this? Take care of her after he hadn't been there all those years? It was a big responsibility and he didn't think he could do it by himself. He needed to decide, and he needed to do it now.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist and cursed. The team probably had the entire Nevada police department looking for him by now. He pulled out his cell and let out another curse when he realized that it was dead. Getting off the bed, he quietly walked out the room and toward the house phone.

"Grissom"

"Grissom. It's Greg"

"Greg? Where are you?"

"I'm in New York. I had a family emergency, and it was too important for me to wait to leave"

"Emergency or not, I expect that you know how to use a phone"

"Sorry. Phone's dead and I didn't think about charging it"

"You got a week Sanders, and then I expect you back in the lab. Understood?"

"Yes Sir"

Greg didn't realize that he was holding his breath until after he hung up the phone. The conversation with Grissom went better than he expected. He was surprised his boss was so calm about the whole situation and didn't fire him on the spot.

He would have to take her back to Vegas. Unless Taryn wanted to take care of her, but Greg decided that wasn't a choice. After all those years of not knowing Brooke, he felt like he couldn't just let her go.

He walked into the small living room and saw Taryn lying on the couch. She looked up when he sat across from her and pulled him into a hug.

"Greg, it's going to be okay. You're going to be a great dad to Brooke. Holly would have wanted it this way. Trust me. I'm going to miss the little rug rat when she leaves. This place is going to feel so empty" She said, sadly

"Come with us" He said

"What?" She asked, surprised

"Come to Vegas with Brooke and me. You can live with us, and that way someone will always be watching her when I'm at work. Please Tare? He begged

"Greg, I just can't pick up and leave. I have a life here, not to mention my job"

"Please Taryn? I won't ask you for anything else for awhile. I promise. Don't just do this for me, do it for Brooke. She needs at least one more familiar face in Vegas" Her younger brother begged.

He gave her his saddest smile, and knew it wasn't going to be very long now. She always gave in to him, since he was her brother after all.

"When do we leave?" She asked, caving in

After all, it was Vegas.


End file.
